Lune de Balrog se Queja
by Nana-C-lover
Summary: Lune de Balrog considera su Aparición en Lost Canvas, debido a los efectos que produce la fama. Ya que los fans seguimos preguntando si el espectro de Balrog aparecerá en Lost Canvas, él mismo decidió respondernos.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, Shiri Teshirogi, Toei y Shueisha. Yo no gano dinero al escribir esto. Solo lo hago con el fin de entretener a los fans de la serie._

**Advertencia:** aunque este es un fic NO yaoi, los personajes se refieren al tema. Se puede llegar a haber comportamiento OOC, dependiendo de la concepción que se tenga de los personajes en cuestión.

"**Lune de Balrog se queja"**

- ¿Está listo, Byaku?-

- Ya está filmando. Ya verás que mi idea del video está mejor que tu carta escrita. El mensaje llegará mejor a los fans de esta forma.-

- Como sea. Comenzaré porque no tengo tanto tiempo:

Yo, Lune de Balrog, Espectro en servicio a Hades-sama, en jurisdicción de la primera prisión, me presento con el fin de aclarar dudas mediante este mensaje audiovisual.

Debido a las constantes preguntas sobre mi aparición en el Manga "Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas" he decidido hacerles llegar este mensaje con el fin de aclarar sus dudas.

- ¿Tienes que hablar tan seriamente? -

- Limítate a filmar lo que diga, Byaku. –

- Está bien. De todas formas puedo editarlo al terminar.-

- *Ejem*, Prosigo.

He estado considerando mi aparición en la historia ya que he razonado sobre las condiciones a las que la fama por sí misma conlleva.

- ¿Podrías ir al grano? -

- ¡Silencio! ¡No toleraré que me faltes el respeto! –

- Qué sensible.- susurró Byaku entre dientes.

- Como estaba diciendo: sobr-

- ¡Hola! ¿Qué están haciendo? – exclamó Verónica de Nasu al entrar.

- Un video para que Lune hable de que por qué no se decide a salir en Lost Canvas.- respondió el espectro de Nicromante.

- ¿Aaah? ¿No quieres? – preguntó el espectro de Nasu sorprendido.

- Sólo déjenme terminar este video. Está de más que les pida silencio.-

- No te preocupes, yo lo editaré al terminar a este mensaje. – dijo Byaku.

- ¿En qué estaba? Ah, sí:

Previamente antes de la animación de la saga de Hades del primer Manga de Saint Seiya, pude vislumbrar el éxito de la serie misma y las grandes cantidades del material hecho por los fans. A decir verdad estaba impresionado, gente de todo el mundo estaba produciendo su propio material en homenaje a esta célebre producción.

No estuve de acuerdo con respecto a satirizar una institución seria como es el Meikai. Fuera de ese tema, luego de la animación de la saga de Hades misma, poco a poco mi personaje fue dado a conocer mundialmente y a aparecer en esas obras hechas por fans.

- ¡Pero si eso es bueno! – dijo Verónica.- se supone deberías estar contento por ser apreciado por tanta gente.

- Shhh.- silenció Byaku.

- Prosigo: el hecho es que en ocasiones no he estado de acuerdo en lo que respecta a las condiciones y ámbitos en el que nos introducen los fans.-

- ¿Te estás quejando por los Doushinjis? ¿De los Fanfitions? ¿De los Fanarts? –

- Guarda silencio, Verónica. Una vez más que tenga que pedírtelo y te haré salir de la Primera Prisión.-

- bueno, bueno. Pero es que no entiendo tu punto aún.- dijo el espectro de Nasu.

- Entonces cállate y déjalo terminar.- ordenó Byaku.

- Beh! – farfulló Verónica y se quedó en silencio mirando.

- En realidad, he descubierto que la producción de los fans va de acuerdo a la cantidad y a la duración de apariciones de los personajes. Por eso es que he dudado en mi aparición en la serie de Lost Canvas para aumentar la fama de mi persona.

Siendo la fama la razón por la cual muchos personajes terminen haciendo versiones muy extrañas de sí mismos, también llamados OOC's. No creo que sea lo peor en los casos.

He descubierto muchas historias románticas en el material hecho por los fans. Saint Seiya de por sí es una historia con influencias griegas y tie-

- ¡Ah! Ya veeeo! ¡Te estás quejando del Yaoi! Bueno, pero siempre estuvo y no sólo en este Anime. Me sorprende que te quejes de algo así, Lune. A las fans les encanta.- Dijo Verónica profiriendo una débil risita y Byaku aguantaba una risotada.

- No es eso. No es a lo que apunta mi mensaje.

Como estaba diciendo, en varias ocasiones he descubierto a mi personaje como un simple y casi débil efebo enredado en alguna relación amorosa con mis superiores. Simplemente quiero decirle esto a los fans:  
Soy mucho más que un espectro que tiene una aparente obsesión por el silencio. Y es más, no soy una débil señorita como me han hecho ver en varias de las producciones por y para fans vistas y leídas.

- Pero Lune, en serio. Tengo algo que decirte con respecto a eso.- dijo Verónica.

- ¿Qué? –

- Mira. Yo conozco bien de Yaoi. Es cierto que en muchas de las producciones hechas por los fans los Seintos puedan verse mucho más "sentimentaloides". Pero, analizando tu carácter, psicológicamente estas propenso a ser "uke", agregando que tus rasgos delicados son mucho más–

- ¿Qué están haciendo? – prorrumpió al entrar Minos, interrumpiendo lo que decía Verónica.

- Filmábamos un mensaje de por qué estoy considerando mi aparición en el Lost Canvas.- contestó Lune.

- Lune se queja por su fama y de que siempre lo pongan de "Uke" en los "fandom". – respondió sonriente Verónica y Byaku cayó al suelo riéndose. Minos miró de arriba abajo a Lune y comenzó a reírse.

- ¿Se encuentra usted bien, Minos-sama? – preguntó el espectro de Balrog extrañado.

- ¿Es que quieres que esta vez yo sea el "Uke"? – preguntó en tono sarcástico Minos, aún riéndose a carcajadas. Verónica se tapó los labios y comenzó a reírse con muchas ganas.

- No entiendo.- respondió Lune atónito y con sus ojos abiertos como platos. Minos le toma las manos a Lune y pone ojos brillantes, Ante el asombro y las risas de Byaku y Verónica.

- Rune, es que siempre he querido decírtelo, porque... hemos sido compañeros de trabajo aquí en la primera prisión tanto tiempo. Tantas noches de soledad que deseaba tu compañía, tu pecho calido que me cobijase. ¡Pffff! ¡Oh por Hades! ¡No puedo más! – terminó de decir el Juez de Griffo y cayó al suelo de la risa.

- ¡jejejeje! Bueno, digo. Eso fue mucho más "femenino" que "Yaoi", Minos-sama. – acompañó Verónica limpiándose las lágrimas de risa, viendo la cara de fastidio de Lune.

- ¡Beh! Como si no estuviera enterado de las cosas que han hecho con los espectros del Meikai. ¡Realmente a mí me dan risa! No te ofendas, Lune. Estas cosas pasan. Además, los fans son buena onda. De paso no sé si puedo convencer a alguno que haga una historia dibujada o escrita donde yo pueda vengarme de los del Santuario.- Agregó Minos, ya recuperándose de la carcajada y tronando sus dedos.

- Espero que edites esto en el mensaje que van a ver los fans, Byaku.- Profirió aún con fastidio el espectro de Balrog, ya yéndose de la habitación.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir, Lune? – preguntó Byaku, aún riéndose.

- Supongo que sí.- respondió ya desde la otra habitación.

- Ahora que lo pienso, Myu de Papillion no ha salido en Lost Canvas tampoco. – profirió Verónica.

- La historia aún no concluye y tal vez tenga oportunidad si Shiori Teshirogi me tiene en cuenta. Yo no le temo a los efectos de la fama.- contestó Myu de Papillion asomándose por la puerta y sonriendo dulcemente.

- Yo lo veo como una buena oportunidad de tener mejor reputación que antes a esto del Lost Canvas.- opinó Verónica

- Bueno. Mejor edito este video y lo mando así los fans tienen la respuesta de Lune sobre su aparición en LC.- dijo Byaku, apagando su cámara.

- No lo edites.- ordenó Minos.

El espectro de Nicromante envió este video (SIN editar) para que las audiencias lo vieran. A Minos realmente no le ha importado mucho lo que dijeron los Fans del mismo. Eso sí, se ha reído muchísimo. Lune de Balrog reconsidera su aparición en Lost Canvas. No estamos seguros de si aparecerá o No.

Fin

-----------------------------*o*----------------------------------

**Nota de la Autora:** XD espero que este, mi primer One-shot, no ofenda a nadie. Es sólo que se me ocurrió de qué pensaría Lune de Balrog si se viera a sí mismo en las producciones "Fanmade".

Es más, mi objetivo en este fic fue un poco darle espacio a las "opiniones" de lo que piensan los personajes mismos del fandom.

En sí lo hice SIN intenciones de ofender a nadie. XD yo soy una de las primeras en "satirizar" lo serio del Meikai como institución.

Además, yo misma me he sorprendido de Minos-sama, un orgulloso juez del Meikai, riéndose del término "uke". XD

A decir verdad, esta es MI visión de Lune. Estoy abierta a cualquier opinión sobre lo dicho en este fic. Me he sorprendido de no encontrar a Lune de Balrog en ningún fic que no sea Yaoi, y en muchas parodias a él, siempre lo relacionan al silencio. He analizado bastante sobre la primera prisión y es que EL LUGAR mismo es que el que tiene y debe ser silencioso. Es cierto que dicen que él no lo soporta, pero me gusta ser original sobre eso.

Debido a que el Lost Canvas no terminó aún, talvez Lune si decida por aparecerse. Todavía no sabemos qué decidió. XD

-

_Auf Wiedersehen_


End file.
